


Power of Suggestion

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Power of Suggestion

Bent over the back of the couch, Luna cried out with every thrust Draco made into her arse as she pushed back against him. Draco knew she was touching herself, circling her clit with her finger tips. He ran one hand up and down her back, admiring her smooth, pale skin that glistened with sweat in the soft light. He gathered her hair in his hand and wrapped it around his fist, pulling her head back.

"More," she said, raising herself up on tiptoe, spreading her thighs wider. Draco gripped one hip and began fucking her harder, pushing into her tight hole. "Feels so good, your cock in my arse. When you fill me with your come."

More often than not when Luna talked Draco hadn't an idea what she was on about to the point it could get annoying but not when they fucked. When he drove into her over and over she used the filthiest dirty talk he'd ever heard from a _woman_. 

"You know what I want, Draco?" Luna said breathily. He could see her moving her arm faster, knew she was trying to get herself off, he fucked her as hard as he could, sweat trickling down his temple. "I want you to find someone else to fuck me, you in my arse while he fucks my fanny—"

Whatever else Luna said was lost as Draco let out a guttural cry and slammed his hips against her and came, his knees nearly giving out. He heard her whimper and keen, felt her body go slack beneath him as he slowly pulled out of her. He let go of her hair and ran one hand down it, smoothing the fly-aways. 

"Did you mean it?" he asked, not sure if the talk of being split between two men was sincere or just more of her dirty talk. She pushed herself up from the sofa and studied his face with her moon-like eyes. 

"Yes," she said tilting her head to the side. "I'm fond of it and I didn't think that would be something you would mind." 

"You've—" the words caught in Draco's throat as he thought about Luna taking two cocks at once and the implication she had done that before. Draco grabbed Luna, kissing her and rubbing his already interested cock against her. No, he didn't mind that idea at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slytherin Cooperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945062) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
